


Tense

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasio is stressed out, Spirou is not sure how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

 

 

”I have had enough!”

 

Spirou entered the offices of the magazine named after him just in time to hear the voice of his friend echo in the foyer.

 

The black smoke coming from his room was another sign something was wrong.

 

”Fantasio?”

A black figure stumbled from the smoke, almost colliding with the redhead.

 

”Prunelle? What is going on here?”

 

The editor stopped to remove and clean his glasses. ”Spirou? It's Gaston, would be my guess.”

 

Spirou pointed where the smoke was coming from.”Is Fantasio in there?”

 

”As far as I know.”

 

Spirou stepped into the black smoke, lifting an arm over his mouth.

”Fantasio!?”

 

The response he got was a string of curses. At least he seemed more angry than hurt.

 

It seemed like someone had gotten to the window and as Spirou stepped into Fantasio's office, the black smoke was already thinning.

 

And the charred figure of Fantasio came to view.

He was currently doing his best to throw the odd-looking apparatus that was still smoking out of the window, while much less blackened Gaston was hanging onto him, trying to hold him back.

”Are you crazy!? It took me days to get the pasta-machine to work properly!”

 

”You call THIS working properly!?”

 

”It was your fault! Who told you to light your pipe right next to it?” He turned to the newcomer. ”Hi Spirou.”

 

Spirou, deciding that throwing the now apparently harmless machine on the street was more likely to just cause another accident decided to take Gaston's side in this.

”Fantasio? What are you doing?”

 

The blonde turned to his friend. ”I am getting rid of this menace to society!”

 

For a moment Spirou was worried he was talking about Gaston and that the office boy would follow his invention out of the window if Fantasio had his way.

”Calm down, Fantasio.”

 

”I AM CALM!”

 

”Clearly.”

 

Fantasio left out a frustrated grumble, but let go of the apparatus.

 

Now that most of the air had cleared, Spirou could see the amount of damage. It seemed the office had gotten off lightly this time, and Fantasio had taken most of the damage.

 

The redhead felt bad for him. ”Fantasio, are you okay?”

 

”I'll be fine.” He dusted off the black residue. ”This sort of thing happens here a lot.”

 

Spirou hesitated. He hadn't spent much time at the office lately, and it seemed like he had been spared from much.

 

He watched Fantasio yell at Gaston to clean up the mess.

 

Spirou wasn't sure if it was just dealing with Gaston, or if the work was hectic even without the added complications from the office boy.

 

But the blonde looked stressed out and tired.

 

He'd really have to try doing something nice for him. Lately both of them had been busy with their own things.

 

Actually, it felt like ever since they had first kissed a month ago and taken their first shaky steps into a romantic relationship, they had only spent less and less time together.

 

He really had to do something about that.

 

* * *

 

 

Fantasio was visibly surprised when Spirou holding a basket knocked at his door.

”Um. Hi?”

 

Spirou himself wasn't all that certain how to start.

He was, however, suddenly glad that he hadn't taken the small bouquet of flowers out of the basket.

 

He had had an idea of holding them behind his back and presenting them to the blonde with a flourish as he opened the door, but now that he was face to face with his friend, the whole idea seemed utterly silly.

So instead, he gave him a smile. ”Surprise.”

 

Fantasio stepped aside, letting the redhead in. ”Is something wrong?”

 

”No, why would anything be wrong? I just wanted to surprise you.”

 

”Ah, I was just surprised. Which worked out fine, then as it _was_ supposed to be a surprise. But had I known you were coming, I would have worn something a bit more fancy.”

 

”No need to!” Spirou hurried to assure him, before realizing that _he_ had made sure to dress in his best bellhop-uniform.

Still, it wasn't like Fantasio was looking like a slob or anything.

 

Spirou would have thought the white dress shirt and slacks he was wearing were good enough to wear on most occasions.

But then again, the blonde paid much more attention to fashion and clothing than he did.

 

Spirou had just sort of found his style years ago and decided to stick with it.

 

Although now he was wondering if Fantasio found his usual attire unfashionable...

 

Well, now wasn't time for that.

 

Fantasio pointed at the basket. ”What's in there?”

 

Spirou was worried his blush was visible. ”Well, I was just thinking... You were being so stressed out, so I wanted to surprise you. With a picnic.”

 

”Today?”

 

”I was thinking of a picnic inside.” He pulled the bouquet from the basket and threw it to Fantasio. ”But here, in case you want some meadow-ambiance.”

 

Fantasio caught the flowers. ”Wait, is this a date?”

 

”I guess it is.” Spirou answered, passing the other man and walking to his living room before he had time to protest.

 

”So, tell me about your day.” Spirou prompted, while starting to set the food he had brought on the living room table.

 

Fantasio groaned. ”My day was _horrible._ I wasted two hours trying to find an important contract, only to find Gaston had used it as a coaster. Speaking of which-” He hurried to grab the cups Spirou was setting down on his table. ”Watch the varnish. Can't we eat in the kitchen?”

 

”It wouldn't feel like a picnic, then.” Spirou pointed out.

 

”I'll get some coasters, then.”

He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Spirou alone to wonder if asking about his day had been a bad move, and only made him more agitated.

But that kind of stuff was something couples were supposed to do, right? Spirou didn't, to be perfectly honest, care to know how his work had been.

What he _did_ care about was how Fantasio felt, and if telling him about his horrible day would have made him feel better, he would have gladly listened.

 

But...

 

Fantasio emerged from the kitchen. ”I decided to bring proper glasses and plates while I was at it. Hope you don't mind.”

 

Spirou waited for him to set the things he had brought down. ”Fantasio, look here.”

 

The blonde turned his head and was caught in a kiss.

To Spirou's relief he returned it eagerly, alleviating his fears. They hadn't done much of things like that at all, and a part of Spirou had been worried the older man had been regretting what he had gotten into.

He thought of deepening the kiss, but instead pulled back.

Maybe it wasn't just the blonde who had been hesitant.

 

”So, shall we eat?”

 

Fantasio nodded with a smile that always made Spirou so happy.

”Let's.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

”And, I was saying to him, 'we can't use this image, it doesn't fit the overall tone', and then Lebrac says-”

Spirou nodded, listening to Fantasio explain to him what his day had been like.

He had never had the passion towards journalism the blonde had, but that enthusiasm was a part of what he loved about the other man. Although that passion was also probably to blame for why he got so stressed out.

He just went for everything he did with full energy.

 

Encouraged by the glass of wine he had drank, Spirou stepped up and circled behind the blonde.

Who tensed a bit when he laid his hands on his shoulders, but didn't flinch away.

Spirou took that as a good sign, and grabbed hold of his shoulders, giving them a rub.

 

”Urm, what are you doing?”

 

Spirou removed his hands. ”Giving you a massage. I thought you'd need one.”

 

”Okay then.”

 

Spirou got to work. He wasn't experienced in this, but he could tell the other man was tensing up. But as he continued rubbing his shoulders, he was little by little relaxing.

 

”Is this okay?” He asked just in case.

 

The response he got was a relaxed moan, that brought all kinds of new mental images to his mind, and shocked, he stopped.

 

Fantasio must have realised this, since he stood up.

”Ah, great, that's enough, I feel _much_ better now, wow, thanks!”

 

”Fantasio, wait!”

 

He turned to Spirou, face red. ”Uh, what?”

 

The first thing that came to Spirou's mind was 'I would like to hear more noises like that from you', but that seemed a bit too forward, so he went with ”Was that too much?”

 

Fantasio sat back on the sofa. ”No. Yes. I don't know. I'm a bit uncertain about all of this.”

 

”You...”

 

Fantasio saw his face and looked horrified. ”Nonono, not that!”

 

He stopped to gather his thoughts. ”I'm not uncertain about it being _you_ at all. I just don't want to... Ruin everything.”

 

Something clicked in Spirou's mind.

Fantasio had the habit of fully throwing himself into whatever he did, all or nothing.

But when it had come to their relationship, he _hadn't_.

Instead he had ran away, unsure how to deal with it.

 

”Fantasio, I know you. There's nothing you can do that would ruin everything.”

 

Fantasio avoided his eyes. ”I don't know about that. You know, I have had... thoughts.”

 

Spirou kissed him lightly. ”What makes you think _I_ haven't had thoughts about you?”

 

” _You_ have?”

 

Spirou kissed him again, and this time the blonde enthusiastically returned it.

 

”Yeah, I have had some ideas.” Spirou told him. ”I don't exactly know how to put them into practise, though-”

 

”Neither do I.” Fantasio interrupted. ”But-”

He pulled his friend into a hug. ”I love you so much.”

 

”I love you too.” Spirou assured him. ”And we'll figure things out.”

 

So, both of them seemed to only have a vague idea where to go from there.

Well, it would just be another adventure.

 


End file.
